The Bond of Skyrim and Summerset
by HallowShell15
Summary: One-Shot "MA" Sexual Context & Gore! DragonbornXElenwen. (18 preferred)


**Another request that I found wonderfully challenging! Do you have a request for a Skyrim short story? Visit my profile for rules on making a request and I would love to get to work on it!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Rated 'MA' For Sexual Content, Gore, and Slight Language**

* * *

Dragonborn _X Elenwen_

* * *

I never cared for Markarth. The people seemed miserable and the city was a death trap in itself. Forsworn a constant threat, and it was far to easy to fall to your death on its towering cliffs.

But as distasteful as I found the accursed city, I never thought, me. The Dragonborn. The savoir of Skyrim, the slayer of Alduin. Would be forced to do something so distasteful as what I was about to do now.

The most distasteful thing a person could do to one another.

Marriage.

I marched up the stairs of Understone Keep like I did that day in Helgen when the Empires executioner was about to take my head. Funny how I was willingly to go so far for a country that had once tried to murder me.

Tensions between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion were on the rise, their relationship had never been that stable to me personally but it seemed the two great powers were on the verge of war. I bore no love for the Mer or their Thalmor but I didn't want to see Skyrim bleed when such carnage could be avoided.

That day still haunts me. The day a courier summoned me to a meeting of the great Empire loyalist Jarls, to lay this proposition at my feet.

In order to stabilize the crumbling alliance I one of the most respected and loved throughout Skyrim was to marry one loyal to the Dominion.

Elenwen, The Thalmor's ambassador.

The amount of shock written on both our faces when presented with this command, it had to have been monumental.

Neither of us wanted this. I particularly remember Elenwen losing her usually so composed façade in a blind fit of rage.

Not that I blame her, I was a Nord for all intensive purposes her sworn enemy. And she was a Thalmor, one who sought to eradicate my brethren who worshiped Talos.

But my own revulsion at the idea of marrying one such as hers wasn't enough to deter me. I loved Skyrim and I didn't want to see my home burn in another war.

So I agreed. Though it took more convincing on Elenwens part. A command from her sovereign Queen seemed to do the trick.

After all the Dominion didn't want war on its hands either.

But I still remember the look in her golden eyes. The look of total disdain, one I surely shared.

Entering Understone Keep the once ruble riddled palace was transformed. Decadent flowers, fine silks and the smell of rich wine filling the air.

Leave it to Elenwen to make a miserable affair such as this one, as lavish as she possibly could.

I march through the crowd of golden faces and into the throne room. I don't recognize very many inhabitants of my wedding ceremony. But at the same time I was relieved. My misery is probably written all over my face and I don't want the people I actually care about to see me this way.

I stand there like a statue in my gleaming armor among the court of the throne room and try to force myself to remember why I was going through with this travesty.

But my thoughts are shorted lived as the trumpets sound. I peer down towards the golden fabric lined stairs and watch as my betrothal comes marching up.

She's wearing black, of course she is. Her fierce gold eyes are locked onto me as she makes her way up the stairs led by the priest of Mara no doubt dragged here from Riften.

Her yellow hair is swept from her slender face and her black leather dress hugs her body tightly. I would rather be eaten by a horde of Skeevers than ever admit I wanted this marriage.

But as maddening as I found Elenwen, she wasn't unattractive.

Her breast were high and proud, much like the rest of her. Her body was slender and toned, and her Mer skin was exotic and glowing beautifully with the torches mounting the stone walls around us.

She makes her way to my side and her sharp eyes fixate on the priest now standing before the both of us.

"Let's get this over with." She commands, and I couldn't agree more.

* * *

The feast was probably the most tolerable part of the this accursed day. Me and Elenwen sitting at the high table of the reception hall as hundreds of well wishers congratulated us and presented us with gifts.

The images of their faces were incredibly blurry. The moment I left the throne room a married man I reached for a mug of ale and I hadn't stopped.

I sat slumped in my chair bleary eyed and miserable while my beloved wife sat beside me proper and with a sneering look in her eye.

"Could you be more revolting?" I hear her whisper to me and I smile.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your husband?" I ask sloshing back another hard gulp of ale.

She scoffs and I can see her adjust in her seat. Appearances were obviously everything to the woman and right now hers couldn't be more corrupted.

Married to a drunken Nord, who despised the very ground her Thalmor feet treaded on.

The music continued to play and the lords and ladies of our wedding continued to dance as I unsteadily climbed to my feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" She ask sharply up at me.

"To bed, my love." I belch and she winces.

With a pained look on her face she stands beside me as well.

"Where are _you_ going?" I ask with an arched brow.

"This travesty of a marriage has to remain believable. Hard to do if you go to bed alone." She hisses low and deadly.

"Now stay quite and follow me. You've humiliated me enough for one day." She snaps as she scoots around the table and gestures for me to follow.

I do but not before taking another hard chug of my ale. I must really love my country indeed to marry a beast such as her.

I stumble to our carriage and my golden skinned bride practically shoves me inside before I can mutter any semblance of a goodbye to our guest who have come to see us off.

We ride in uncomfortable silence to Vlindrel Hall, and once we arrive our armed escorts partially carry me up the stairs to our awaiting honeymoon home.

They leave me just shy of the door as I stumble my way inside, Elenwen at my heels as we enter the stone confines of my Thane appointed home.

I take a seat in the nearest chair I can find before I topple over as she stairs ahead of me.

"This, is where you live?" She ask in surprise.

"For now." I admit.

"I'm amazed one such as you could do so well for yourself." She says reaching for the nearest pitcher of wine and filling herself a generous glass.

"One such as me? A Nord you mean?" I ask reclining in my seat trying to fight of the exhaustion that threatens to claim me.

"Yes," She says callously taking a seat opposite to me before the roaring fireplace currently keeping the chill of night at bay.

"Why do you hate us so much?" I ask but she only gives me a cold stare in response.

"Come now. We may not like it, but we are husband and wife. The least we could do is be honest with each other." I ask.

I was no fool. The look in her eye couldn't be mistaken. She hated me, and honestly I loathed her. But we had both gone through with this horrific arrangement for the same reasons.

"I'm not a foolish as I look you know," I admit and she chuckles into the rim of her wine glass.

"Let's just admit this out loud so we are both clear. I do not love you, and you obviously despise me. But we both agreed to this marriage for the sake of our homes. I don't want to see Skyrim burn no more than you wish to see Summerset. So can we accept this for what it is. A truce. Not only between ourselves but our counties?" I ask staring into the orange flames and feeling the heat radiate its way through my skin.

"You're very level headed for a Nord." She says quietly, less harshly than I know she is capable of.

"That almost sounded like a complement?" I smirk.

"Hardly." She huffs climbing to her feet setting her glass of wine down on the nearest table.

"I'm going to bed." She announces as she starts to saunter toward the master bed chambers.

I watch her go but she stops just shy of the threshold turning to face me with a narrow gleam in her sharp eyes.

"Have you ever felt lightning strike your body?" She ask and I raise a brow in response.

"Husband or not, should you think about joining me, you will." She states coldly and I smile.

"I always did like a challenge." I assure her, but she slams the door in response and my smirk only grows. I reach for her half empty cup of wine taking a hard gulp before raising the glass.

Cheers to a happy life together.

* * *

Marriage was hell…at first.

Perhaps it was our mutual understanding that there really was no way out of our forced upon agreement, or the fact that we were forced to spend quite a bit of time together.

It was in the Empire's best interest that me and my bride proceeded to visit the high cities of Skyrim to expose our union in a peaceful light. That I the Dragonborn had married for the good of the realm.

The two of us had gotten very good at pretending to be the happy couple we were ordered to present. But behind closed doors the façade hadn't faded away like I thought it soon would.

I found myself talking to Elenwen about my adventures and in turn she would tell me vague but intresting details of her own life.

Months of traveling the country together and learning more and more about one another. It made us closer. Though she was still a bit of a prude and myself a bit of a sloth on occasion.

What we had seemed to work.

It wasn't the miserable hell the both of us had condemned it to be. I grew to depend on her council and she ever so slowly began to open up a bit more to me as well.

But it wasn't until that fateful night on the stretch of Lakeview manor when the true depths of my feelings came flooding to the surface.

I had suggested the two of us retire to the secluded grounds of the manor and out of the sight of ever watching eyes for a temporary break. I had only left the manor for a few hours while I traveled to Falkreath to surprise Elenwen with a fine import of her favorite wine.

But when I returned, the manor was deserted.

The cattle and chickens slaughtered and the door blasted from its hinges. A blood stained note stabbed on the post and my heart sank in my chest when I read its contents.

A ransom from a bandit known as Rochelle The Red, a ransom demanding a large sum of gold for Elenwen's safe return or her death should I refuse.

My rage surely shook the earth as I shouted towards the sky. The trees cracking under the weight of my Thum and the sky darkening with heavy rains as pure unrelenting fury filled my eyes.

The bandits had been careless and very easy to track back to their dank cave in the depths of the surrounding hills.

And I descended upon them without mercy.

Shouting them apart while simultaneously slicing their weak bodies apart with the weight of my great sword. All but Rochelle The Red. I saved her for last.

Her armor was thick and her technique skilled as I knew it would be. No ordinary bandit could have managed to abduct Elenwen, not with her amount of power.

But the battle was over soon enough. I shouted like I had never before throwing her body against the cave wall cracking her precious plating and as she tried to scurry to her feet.

I drove my sword into her back with such force her body rose from the ground as my steel ripped its way through her chest. She coughed out a weak sound chocking on her own blood before I retrieved the blade letting her now lifeless body crumbled to the floor.

I spat down at her corpse before I began searching the cave. It felt like an eternity but finally at the far end of the cave bound and gagged to a post Elenwen sat blinded and muffled.

I ripped the binding from her hands with my dagger as I peeled her blindfold away.

The moment her fierce gold eyes met mine, all the uncertainty. All the anger and scorn I felt for being forced into this marriage left my body.

Seeing her now, even after all this. Brazen and untamable. I knew full well what she meant to me.

* * *

Being in Solitude seemed the best idea after such an ordeal. But Elenwen hadn't acted like herself the entire journey. Remaining reclusive and silent instead of her usual proud and unapologetic self.

I didn't necessarily blame her considering what she had been through, but at the same time it concerned me.

So that night on the terrace overlooking the city I approached her wine in hand.

She turned towards me a dim gleam in her gold eyes as she took the glass silently her sharp gaze staring out to the sea below.

I sigh as I lean on the stone beside her.

I look at her slender body in the thin fabric of her night dress. A sheer black shaded gown that amplifies her cleavage and tone of her long legs.

I sip my own mug of ale tiredly. How often I had dreamt of caressing her body yet never having the courage to try in remembrance to her threat on the night of our wedding.

Married or not, I would never lay with a woman who didn't desire me as well.

"Are you angry with me?" I ask softly.

She turns to me slightly.

"Why would you ask me this?" She questions.

"You've not spoken to me. Every since Lakeview, not even to insult or berate me." I confess with an empty smile.

"My mind is heavy lately." She whispers turning back towards the full moon overhead, and the dancing rainbow of colors that go along with it.

"Since when do you keep your thoughts to yourself?" I ask, it was one of the traits I admired about her. Elenwen never bit her tongue, her opinion was open for all to hear.

"Why did you save me?" She ask turning to face me and I hardly manage to choke down my sip of ale.

"What else was I suppose to do? Let those bandits keep you?" I ask almost insulted by her questions.

"This marriage was forced upon the both of us, allowing those savages to have me would have given you the freedom you desire?" She questions and her golden eyes are swimming with confusion. A look I never suspected her to be capable of.

"Who said I desired anything of the sort?" I retort and her lips part ever so slightly, clearly caught of guard by my confession.

"I didn't want this marriage. Not at first. I saw you for a proud aristocratic snob-" I admit and her eyes sharpen quickly.

"But the more I understood you, the more I got to truly know you. My opinion changed. You are proud, and fierce and unapologetic and everything I ever wanted." I confess reaching for her hand and taking it in mine firmly as she stares at me shocked and silent.

"I didn't realize how much you had come to mean to me until those bandits took you. You're absence, not knowing if I would ever see you again. It was more than I could bare." I rasp pulling her to my chest.

My head dips and I claim her lips with my own. She taste sweet like the wine she savors and I feel her groan against me leaning further into my arms.

My tongue invades the sweetened cavern of her mouth and ravage her with all the passion that had been locked up inside me for far to long.

Only when the need for air begins to burn my chest do I pull away only to stare down into those amber colored eyes.

"I love you, Elenwen." I confess and I feel her grasp a hold of my hand breaking our embrace only slightly so her fingers can unknot the sole string holding together her night dress.

With one sharp tug the material falls away and Elenwen and her entire beauty is revealed.

Naked and glowing in the midnight stars she stares up at me.

"Make love to me." She commands, and I all to happily oblige.

Our bodies connect and skillfully she helps rid me of my now suffocating armor. I'm falling back while Elenwen aggressively pushes me towards the nearest stone chair on the balcony.

She climbs into my lap straddling my hips and my lips find hers in a bruising kiss while my calloused hands fist in her always so neat golden hair.

Her slender body begins to grind against my hips and I feel myself harden quickly. I was so hungry for her, burning with the passion I had held within myself for months now.

I grasp for her hips but instead palm the wonderful roundness of her ass she moans into our kiss in response as her hand snakes between us to the hardness of my length.

Guiding me to her waiting entrance she lowered herself down, I groan loud and dark as I sheath myself fully inside her. She was utter perfection, velvet walls of pure magic as she began to ride up and down, back and forth, grinding me with practiced grace and ease.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," She gasp and I couldn't agree more as my hands squeeze her forcing her into a faster tempo.

Her perfect breast bounced as she moved and down moaning and running her hands through the messed locks of my own hair.

Unable to hold myself back I slam her down onto my length beginning to buck up into her with ferocious speed, hammering myself into her tender sex over and over again.

She came undone, her head falling back those magnificent golden eyes filling with the stars looming over us as I feel her inner walls pulse around me.

A scream rises from her throat so loud and gloriously sounding I was sure we would be heard all the way in the blue palace.

Several more hard thrust and I too lose myself in the wonderful sensation. I find my own release and we collapse into each others arms.

For a moment there is nothing just the soft silence of the night air and the hum of the faint wind flooding from the coast beneath the terrace.

I stroke her back lovingly with my hands sweeping the now messed golden locks of her hair away from her face as she stares up at me with a groggy smirk.

"Perhaps you should have joined me our wedding night." She smiles coyly.

I chuckle as I kiss her head.

"It's alright, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." I vow.

She runs a soft finger over my chest before replacing it with a soft kiss of her lips.

"What would you say if-" She begins softly catching my full attention.

"If I wanted to make a trip to Riften?" She ask

"Any particular reason?" I ask with an arch brow.

She kisses me in response a soft and sweet brush of her lips before she speaks again.

"I think its time we became a real family?" She hints and I smile wide and prideful hearing her meaning all to the clearly.

"For you, anything." I promise and we kiss once more.

Mer, Nord, Skyrim, Summerset. They were all just words floating on a distant breeze now. This moment, this right here, and this glorious elven woman in my arms right now. That was all that mattered to me now, our worlds had collided for a reason.

And nothing, would ever tear them apart.

I swore it.

* * *

 **Have a Dragonborn and Spouse story of your own you want read? Just review or message me and I would be happy to oblige! Rules for making a request can be found on my profile page! Thanks again!**


End file.
